The embodiment of the invention disclosed herein is directed to concrete handling apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for forming contoured configurations such as curbs, gutters, sidewalks, and the like. More specifically, the invention is directed to concrete handling and forming apparatus which insures continuous smooth flow of concrete through a hopper to the underside of the apparatus whereupon a contoured slide surface continuously forms the desired concrete configuration as the apparatus moves along a predetermined run. A large variety of curb and gutter widths and shapes can be formed with ease by a single machine.
Heretofore, concrete handling machines have been provided to substantially increase the amount of concrete that can be handled over a given period of time. Some machines have been used to form roadways and the like. Other mechanisms have been offered, with greater or lesser success, for forming smaller jobs such as curbs, gutters and sidewalks.
One prior art approach to forming continuous lengths of poured concrete is to have a machine pulled over previously poured concrete to form the concrete to the desired configuration. This required the use of cement-mixing trucks or other means for supplying concrete in front of the machine. Because of the general unevenness of poured concrete from cement-mixing trucks, prior art machines also utilize leveling apparatus which extends along their width. This leveling apparatus increases the complexity and expense of the concrete handling machine. Furthermore, it increases substantially the weight of the machine to make it impractical for small jobs such as forming curbs, gutters and sidewalks.
Another approach to forming continuous, seamless lengths of concrete involves the use of a machine which travels over formers defining the sides of the poured concrete. Bulk concrete is introduced into a hopper, is poured, and is shaped into a final configuration by a rigid mold. However, some six thousand configuration of curbs and gutters are presently known, and some of these are required by various state and local governments. Whether required by the customer's fancy, the job's physical demands or the law's demands, a competitive contractor must be able to provide a wide variety of curb and gutter shapes and sizes.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved concrete handling and forming machine which is efficient and reliable in operation and relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel concrete handling and forming machine which is, in and of itself, relatively light in weight to facilitate transport from job to job.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a concrete handling and forming machine wherein pourable concrete is delivered to a hopper and the machine insures continuous flow of concrete from the hopper to the area beneath the machine whereupon the concrete is formed and finished.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a concrete handling and forming machine which simultaneously pours and forms a curb and gutter configuration as it is transported along its run.
A further object is to provide a machine which can be quickly and easily altered or modified to form any of a great variety of curb and gutter or sidewalk shapes and widths. A related object is to provide such a machine which can be altered or modified by even inexperienced personnel in a relatively short time without the use of complex tools and the like.
Briefly, the curber and sidewalk-forming machine of this invention includes a hopper which has downwardly sloping walls converging at an opening through which the concrete flows. The concrete is gathered beneath the machine and takes a contour corresponding to a slide plate configuration which is at the bottom of the machine. Most advantageously, one of the sloping walls of the hopper is provided with two vibrators to shake the flowable concrete to insure uniform flow during the forming operation. The entire machine is pulled by a self-contained winch which, in turn, is operated by an electrical generator driven by a gas motor. The generator is mounted on 3 inches by 1 inch steel springs which are mounted on rubber grommets to insure that no vibration from the generator is passed on to the framework of the machine.
Many other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be more fully realized and understood from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals throughout the various views of the drawings are intended to designate similar elements or components.